Making Stars
by thatblue
Summary: The Doctor finds a way to show Rose what she has done for him.


**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who. **

The Doctor looked over to Rose who was humming softly to herself, and was reading a magazine with rapt attention. She didn't a clue that he was watching, probably had no clue that he was always watching.

She couldn't understand how often he held his breath when they first stepped out of the TARDIS, waiting for her reaction. When a smile lit of her face it made that next breath feel that much better. It made it feel more deserved. Made him feel like for all he had done wrong, maybe he was getting something right.

And she was young, so young, and a picture of innocence right now, even if his thoughts were from that.

He had often reminded himself of how very fragile humans are, and how he did nothing but destroy the things that he loved, but the argument was having less effect as time was passing.

In fact, just this morning he had almost kissed a smug little smile off her face. He had only caught himself just in time, and he could hear her heart rate increase. He wondered if it was anticipation or fear that caused it, and if he would dare to find out.

He had spent the last few hours delaying her prodding to go somewhere. He was usually the first one dragging them somewhere but right now he just needed to think. So he pretended to fix the TARDIS but really his hands were just making idol movements while his mind planned something.

This was a bad idea, a very bad idea, but he came to a decision. He rose, pulling himself out from under the grating. Rose barely looked at him, at least not until he moved to the console to pilot the old girl.

"We are going somewhere?"

She asked it with more than a hint of excitement and it almost made him drop his hands. Would he break her if he let her close? He swallowed and nodded.

"Go change, though. Something warmer than that," he instructed, trying to keep his breathing level. When she ran off he smiled fondly, and set the coordinates.

Bad idea, he had on a solid repeat in his mind, but sometimes the best results came from bad ideas.

It was a while before she returned, always slow, and he hated ever second of her absence. It left him time to doubt himself, to doubt what he was trying to show her.

He held fast though, unable to pretend for a moment longer he didn't see her as woman. And as the woman he loved.

When she returned at last, she was dressed in a long shirt and jeans he smiled. The TARDIS wouldn't let them freeze but it would be cooler with the doors open.

"Go on," he instructed her, pointing to the doors.

She pulled a face, "It's not a swamp is it?"

He rolled his eyes, "That happened once, Rose."

She grinned now, but still didn't move closer to the doors, "Once is enough when you open the doors and step into a swamp."

He sighed loudly. She wasn't helping him get in the mood to do something he hoped was romantic. "Once, Rose. And I not only rescued you, and pampered you; I said I was sorry for days."

She just stared at him until he relented, walking to the doors first. He opened them to reveal a nebula, the Eagle nebula, to be exact. He could have taken her to any really, to show her what he wanted to, but he liked this one.

Outside those doors they had a clear view at what was often called the Pillars of Creation. She followed him over and he sat motioning for her to do the same.

"It's beautiful," she said on an exhale.

He knew it was, but found himself watching her. He turned just before she turned to him. He made himself look out, and tried to find the right words to show her why he brought them here.

"It's called the Eagle Nebula," he said softly. "You can't see it, but inside those pillars stars are forming. The gases inside of them are so dense it starts collapsing in on itself."

She was watching him now, probably wondering if this was just going to be a normal lesson. He loved to teach her things, it was true. But this was far beyond that. This was about what she taught him.

He looked back out, knowing he would never be able to finish if he watched her. He would lose his courage and end up losing this precious moment.

"Inside those dark place, darker than you can see, stars are being formed, Rose. From the chaos and dark there will be beauty. "

She nodded, and he did look at her now. "That's what you are doing for me, Rose."

She swallowed now, this lesson sinking in, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was, and in some ways still am, that darkness, but then you came along. You wrapped me in your light, and something is changing in me. You are making me into something I don't have to be ashamed of, and well, I love you for it."

He looked away again, so scared at what she would say. It hadn't come out as elegant as he would have liked, but he hoped that he got his point across.

He felt her hand touch his arm and he dared a glance. "I love you, Doctor."

He pulled her to him now, and she rested against his chest, both just sitting there watching what they couldn't see. The creation of something beautiful.

He somehow thought this would be more complicated, but the silence was perfect. They would have to talk, but they didn't need to do it yet. Right now they could just be here, with each other. Right now that could be enough.


End file.
